Honest Game Trailers - Apex Legends
Apex Legends is the 228th episode of Fandom Games' 'comedy series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Max Song, Andrew Bird, and Spencer Gilbert, and narrated by Mark Peeples. It parodies the battle-royale video game Apex Legends.'' It was published on June 11, 2019 to coincide with the video game industry event 'E3, aka the '''Electronic Entertainment Expo. It has been viewed over 250k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Apex Legends on YouTube "Indulge in the real draw of the genre: unbridled kleptomania." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Apex Legends.'' Script From Respawn Entertainment who made one of the best shooters of the generation, that was ignored for the same two franchises that get crapped out every year ''of Duty: Black Ops and Battlefield V ''comes what any studio who wants to stay alive would do: swallow your pride and make a battle royale game. ''Apex Legends'' Drop your boys into another entry into the over-saturated battle royale genre. As Apex Legends appears on the scene with practically no fanfare -- aside from paying everyone on Twitch to play it ''headlines: EA reportedly paid Ninja $1 million to stream 'Apex Legends'. ''In one of the most polished attempts to steal the crown, yet. With it's own unique twist on the formula, making it ''Overwatch. P''lus, streamlined gameplay features that took ''Fortnite'' a whole week to steal, like the ping system, brilliantly cutting out the worst part of any multiplayer game: talking to other humans. put poke on top of the rice. It's am- Hgggg. Looks amazing." Step into the Running-Man-ass world of ''Apex Legends. ''Where teams of soldiers, despots, and criminals murder each other for sport. In a generic sci-fi arena filled with interesting terrain to die on. As they struggle to become the apex champion and win riches and glory. But more realistically, land with 12 other people that will immediately fill you with bullets. In a concept that succeeds by being the only one of these that has even bothered to do any world-building whatsoever. Way to go Respawn! Minimal effort beats no effort every time! Choose your champion from a handful of aggressively quirky legends, each with their own unique skills, passives and ultimates. Like grappling hooks, airstrikes, and doing a bunch of drugs! That all come with drawbacks as well as benefits. As your enemies use your powers against you while looting your corpse in the ultimate show of disrespect. Especially in they've had enough time to play their three minute execution animation. Because despite all the fancy trimmings, at the end of the day, you still have to shoot the gun. Real good... Slide into the most mobile battle royale yet, as some of that sweet ''Titanfall'' DNA rubs off on their other title. That will have you parkouring around the level, or just desperately trying to survive long enough to revive a teammate. In a unique apex mechanic that really calls the ethics of the competition into question. Is it darker if they are clones killing other clones? Or if they're not? This is really f*****. Ugh! Now I get why these games don't have lore. Indulge in the real draw of the genre: unbridled kleptomania. As you feverishly claim all the good guns for yourself, all in preparation to lose a 30 second firefight to a literal child. Because all it takes is one degenerate with an aimbot to take your whole team to pound town. Seriously... Their anti-cheat app is more useless than Epic Store's privacy agreement. So get ready to drop in to good times for another in the world's most popular flavor of deathmatch that might not quite break the mold, but at least fills it pretty good. And at the low-low price of nothing, why not ride the dragon? What's the worst that can happen? reads "Hours played: 1004 hours" Oh.... Starring: Solider 7she6; Birdo Fett; Gas X; Space Maui; Luciette; Space David Blaine; Cross Country Bane; Nissan; Super Sonic. for ''Apex Legends ''was 'Hoarders.']] ''Hoarders'' The one place Apex is way behind is on the seasonal content. Are you serious with these skins Respawn? 01: Battlepass Unlocked! This s*** sucks my battle ass! Trivia * This was the third episode of ''Honest Game Trailers' narrated by Mark Peeples. Fandom Games will use a rotating roster of voice artists to capture the spirit of a variety of games, including the original narrator Jon Bailey. * Fandom Games released two Honest Game Trailers to coincide with the video game expo E3. The first was The Division 2, released on Monday June 10, 2019. * Honest Game Trailers have been made about several other battle royale games, including Fortnite, Fortnite Season 5 and PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Apex Legends has an 85.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In their review of the video, TXClan wrote "From the brilliant minds behind the popular Honest Movie Trailer''s on YouTube, comes ''Honest Game Trailers. Despite not reaching levels of popularity akin to their movie equivalent, Honest Games Trailer hits some of their criticisms out of the park." The site also wrote "the video admits the company is hardpressed by the unbelievable popularity and loyalty the gaming community bestows on franchises like Battlefield and Call of Duty. However, they follow this up with quite a dinger, saying '… what any studio who wants to stay alive would do, swallow your pride and make a battle royale game.' In other words, Respawn Entertainment sold out." Production credits Voiceover narration by Mark Peeples Written by Max Song, Andrew Bird, and Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song External links * FANDOM GAMES MAKES NEW HONEST GAME TRAILER FOR APEX LEGENDS - TXClan article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Battle-royale games Category:Electronic Arts Category:Respawn Entertainment